No me iré
by Sayori OM
Summary: No deseaba un mundo sin él en este. Tampoco queria que se fuera de su lado, simplemente queria que se quedara con él y nunca lo dejara...


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Nuevamente de regreso en el fandom mas rápido del oeste (facebook me lo contó xD) sin mas por el momento los dejo leer...

¡Naslazhdat'sya! (=^u^=)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Yuri! on Ice le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Mitsurô Kubo.**

* * *

 **No me iré**

Era hermoso verlo dormir. Sentía que podía ver una obra de arte respirar despacio.

Simplemente le encantaba.

Sus pestañas, sus cejas, su nariz, su boca, esa boca que tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de besar solo para descubrir lo mucho que lo amaba con ese simple contacto.

Claro que no era la única forma en la que mostraban que se querían, había demasiadas, tantas que nunca terminaría de decir todas ellas y probablemente aun le faltaba descubrir algunas.

Acaricio un poco la mejilla de Yuri.

Convertirse en su entrenador le había traído tantas cosas consigo.

Como el _amor_.

Había visto tantas personas decir que estaban enamorados pero él a pesar de haber salido con personas y tener novias nunca había experimentado el amor que sentía por él.

Debía admitir que era algo que había olvidado e ignorado en todos esos años que había estado como patinador. El amor que sentía por Yuri le había devuelto la vida.

Por eso le había dolido y se había alterado al oírlo decirle que se retiraría, que ya no debía ser su entrenador. Al final había terminado aferrándose a Yuri, él era lo que le faltaba a su vida.

No era un hombre de inseguridades ni miedos eso lo sabía muy bien él y todos los que lo conocían, pero en ese momento paso tanto miedo porque se fuera de su lado.

Si Yuri al final hubiera seguido pensando en retirarse, si lo hubiera hecho. Si se hubiera ido lejos de él después, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos seguramente el corazón se le hubiera hecho añicos.

No se podía imaginar a estas alturas su vida sin que él estuviera a su lado.

No quería.

* * *

Viktor se había quedado un rato más observándolo.

Uno de los primeros destellos del sol se coló por la ventana, pegando directamente en los ojos de Yuri, empezó a ver como este se empezó a remover un poco. Hasta que abrió los ojos.

Esa era la parte favorita de Viktor de despertar, ver como se abrían esos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, que le hipnotizaban.

La cara de Yuri empezó a tomar un color rojo.

-Yuri se ve tan lindo sonrojado- Comento Viktor poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Todos los días voy a despertar y te voy a ver mirándome?- pregunto sentándose en la cama, estiro su brazo hacia el buró y tomo sus lentes para ponérselos.

-¿Yuri va a dejar de hipnotizarme?

-¿Qué estás diciendo Viktor?- pregunto risueño, aún tenía la cara roja.

-Que cada día me enamoro más de ti.

Yuri tomo su almohada y la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, oculto su cara en ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan de repente?- su voz sonaba como un murmuro del viento de lo bajito que hablo.

Viktor se quedó en silencio unos momentos para meditar su respuesta, no sabía muy bien que contestar.

-Tú también dices cosas de este tipo de repente- Yuri se asomó por arriba de la almohada. Pudo ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía Viktor de su respuesta.

Yuri abrió la boca para replicar que no era cierto, pero pensándolo mejor Viktor tenía razón, a veces decía cosas de repente.

No contesto nada.

-Yuri ¿Nunca te iras de mi lado?- la expresión alegre de Viktor había desaparecido y solo quedo una mirada seria, sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

Muy pocas veces Yuri había visto a su entrenador de esa manera, tan vulnerable, como si hasta con el más mínimo rose se fuera a romper.

Tampoco entendía porque preguntaba tan repentinamente eso.

-Viktor- acerco su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de este. –No me iré de tu lado nunca, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

-Nunca te lo pediría.

-A lo mejor conoces a alguien y te enamoras más de esa persona- se miraban fijamente.

-No creo poder amar a alguien de esta manera si no eres tú.

-En ese caso siempre estaré a tu lado, no me importa si soy egoísta o no, no me importa si me odian por robarte del mundo- paro unos segundos antes de continuar. -Mi único deseo ahora es estar contigo, tenerte para mí.

Sin más Yuri se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ahora párate, báñate y vístete que se nos va a hacer tarde y Yurio se terminara enojando, de nuevo- dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba de la cama.

No oía ningún ruido detrás de él era como si Viktor se hubiera quedado sin voz, pero no podía voltear. No quería que él notara que estaba más rojo que un tomate, además las manos le temblaban.

Abrió el ropero.

-Viktor que te vas a poner, como ayer fue día de lavar toda la ropa esta mezclada y necesito- paro de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. -¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sentía la respiración de este en su cuello, una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Yuri es tan lindo cuando me dice esas cosas- le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Tan lindo.

-Viktor se nos a hacer tarde- Yuri trato de sonar lo más relajado posible.

-Aún es muy temprano ¿podemos regresar a la cama cinco minutos?- pregunto aferrándose más a la cintura del joven.

-Pero solo cinco minutos- Apenas pudo decir esas palabras sin empezar a balbucear, estaba nervioso, pero no se negaría. No podía ni quería negarse.

Viktor lo volteo para que quedaran cara a cara, lo tomo por la barbilla.

Centro su vista totalmente en los ojos de Yuri por unos momentos. Al ver que no había ninguna negativa por su parte, corto toda la distancia que había entre ellos.

Era un beso suave, un beso casto de esos que tanto disfrutaban, ese que hacía que sintieran que era el primer beso entre ellos.

Tan dulce.

Yuri coloco sus manos en el pecho de Viktor y lo separo un poco de él, necesitaba aire.

-Cinco minutos- volvió a reiterar con la mirada agachada de la timidez que sentía.

-Oído- susurro Viktor volviéndolo a besar.

 _Quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes..._

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Algo corta lo se pero era todo lo que queria contar :3 (cierto me sorprende que no puedo poner tres signos de admiración juntos D: y hasta ahora me doy cuenta LOL)

Espero que les haya gustado (+v+)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
